wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheerios
The Cheerios are the cheerleading squad of Beacon Hills High School and is coached by Sue Sylvester. Cheerleading ranges from yelling to intense physical activity for sports team motivation, audience entertainment, or competition based upon organized routines. The routines usually range anywhere from one to three minutes, which may contain many components of tumbling, dance, jumps, cheers, and stunting in order to direct spectators of events to cheer for sports teams at games or to participate in cheerleading competitions. The yellers, dancers, and athletes involved in cheerleading are called cheerleaders. Cheerleading originated in the United States, and remains predominantly American, with an estimated 1.5 million participants in all-star cheerleading. The presentation of cheerleading as a sport to a global audience was led by the 1997 start of broadcasts of cheerleading competition by ESPN International and the worldwide release of the 2000 film Bring It On. Due in part to this recent exposure, there are now an estimated 100,000 participants scattered around the rest of the world in countries including Australia, Canada, China, Colombia, Finland, France, Germany, Japan, the Netherlands, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. Before Brody Fiore joined the Cheerios, Santana Lopez was captain of the Cheerleading squad. But as soon as Brody auditioned for the cheerios, he became the new captain because of skills. Since then he and Santana share a rival relationship. Santana is now co-captain and do everything to get her place back. Patrick Lycan joined the Cheerios after a hard time at the Lacrosse team. Ever since he joined the cheerios, Brody tries to get him next to him on top by making him co-captain. This makes the feud between Brody and Santana more violent. Members Current= Ethan33.jpg|'Brody': Captain. Joins during Book 1.|link=Brody Fiore Santana334.jpg|'Santana': Co-Captain; Former Captain. Joins prior to Book 1.|link=Santana Quinn323.jpg|'Quinn': Former Captain. Joins prior to Book 1.|link=Quinn Brittany4452.jpg|'Brittany': Joins prior to Book 1.|link=Brittany 612183_1294111374393_full.jpg|'Becky': Joins prior to Book 1.|link=Becky Kitty556.jpg|'Kitty': Joins prior to Book 1.|link=Kitty Bree55.jpg|'Bree': Joins prior to Book 1.|link=Bree Tumblr_nk2572gk4l1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg|'Mason': Joins prior to Book 1.|link=Mason Large.jpg|'Meddison': Joins prior to Book 1.|link=Brittany danny-m-healani-danny-mahealani-35490970-500-533.jpg|'Patrick': Joins during Book 1.|link=Patrick Lycan |-| Directors= Tumblr ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo7 400.jpg|'Sue' Coach. Hired prior to Book 1.|link=Sue Sylvester |-| Former= |-| Rejected= Stiles3.jpg|'Stiles': Rejected prior to Book 1.|link=Stiles Stilinski Uniform Book 1= Girls *In Book 1 and other times throughout the season, they are seen with a pleated skirt with black and white lines. *They wear a shell with a V Neckline, red lines around the arm, a triangled shape made of red, black and white lines under the "WMHS" logo, white fringes in the sides delined by black lines. *During the winter, at night, or when it's cold, they wear a white bodyliner underneath the shell and a jacket that says "Cheerios" on the back. They also have pants with a white and black line down both sides. *They must have their hair in a high pony, or a pony if it's possible, exceptions only if they have short hair. Boys *A shirt with a V neckline just like the girls but with no lines around the neck *Long Red Tracksuit Pants with black and white lines on the sides. Attendance Category:Cheerios Category:Beacon Hills High School